


Sleeping Beauty

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But she finds out today, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: Lena is once again working late and ends up falling asleep on her desk and Supergirl comes "to the rescue"So it turns out that I can write something besides angst, I got the inspiration from this adorable post on tumblr: https://glacearendelle.tumblr.com/post/182777102576/334-am-supergirl-landed-silently-as-possible-at





	Sleeping Beauty

It was late at night and Supergirl was doing her last check around the city before going back home, as she passed by L-Corp she saw that the only light that was still on was the one in Lena’s office, she flew there with the intention to convince Lena it was late and that she should go home, she is always working late, sometimes it looked like she thought her office was her house.  
Kara landed quietly onto the balcony and walked to the door.

“Miss Luthor?” Kara spoke quietly when she saw Lena with her head on her arms still kind of holding a pen, she walked towards Lena’s desk and saw the girl was asleep “and you say I’m an workaholic” she whispered with a little laugh, she decided to try and move Lena to her couch, it wasn’t a king size bed but it was better than sleeping sitting in a chair, she took the pen from her hand and placed it back onto a little box with the other pens, she got the papers and placed them on the other side of the desk and then she moved Lena as softly as she could, picked her up and walked to the couch. 

“Kara…” Lena murmured sleepily, Kara blushed a bit even though Lena hadn’t opened her eyes.

“Shh, go back to sleep, everything is fine” she looked down at Lena's face “Rao, how can you be so beautiful?” she whispered as she laid Lena down on the couch and was about to leave when she realized that Lena would probably get cold so she started looking around for a blanket, but this was her working place, so of course she didn’t have anything there, Kara thought about telling her to consider keeping some of these stuff in her office, she was practically all day here anyway, but for now she would have to think about something else to do, so Kara did the only thing she could think of, she unclipped her cape and covered Lena with it, she leaned down and gave the sleeping girl a kiss on her forehead “sweet dreams” she looked at her for a few seconds, until she saw Lena smiling a little and snuggle with her cape, just then she left, she went home, took a warm bath and went to sleep.

As Lena woke up the next morning she was confused, she didn’t remember laying down on the couch, in fact she didn’t remember falling asleep at all, she remember being tired so she decided to lay her head for a few minutes on her desk, she looked down and saw she was covered by something red, she sat up and inspected it, she looked at every little detail on the thing before looking up at the TV, the news was showing a image of Supergirl fighting a guy in front of a bank, but something was missing, she heard a reporter speaking again.

“This morning, people had spotted the National City’s Darling, Supergirl, flying around without her cape. Could this be a hint that we’ll be seeing her in a different costume?"

Lena looked back down at her hands before someone startled her by knocking on her door and walking in.

“Miss Luthor have you seen the new…” Jess stopped herself when she saw Lena sitting on her couch holding Supergirl’s cape firmly “oh, ok” she said trying to hold back a smile “so you’ve spend another night in this office huh?” she hadn’t really meant to say it out loud, so she tried to apologize “I’m sorry, miss Luthor, do you need anything, breakfast?” she asked with a little blush. 

Lena was a bit shocked for a few seconds, she was now fully awake and was finally able to put all the pieces on her mind from last night back together, she kind of remember dreaming of Supergirl coming into her office and then covering her with the cape that she was now holding, first she thought it was her tired and needy mind playing tricks on her, but now it makes perfect sense, she suddenly remembers Jess, who was still standing on her door and looking a bit uncomfortable.

“It’s ok Jess, I did lost track of time, I had so much work to do yesterday, and yes, breakfast would be great, just get me the usual, thank you” she gave Jess a little smile and got up, she folded the cape and placed it on the back of the couch before walking back to her desk, all her papers where on one side of the table, she didn’t remember doing that either, her desk was a mess last night as she read one paper while signing another, so Kara must have done this too, she blushed a little, but she wasn’t sure why, she was about to sit when she heard someone knocking on the balcony door, she jumped a little and looked back, she walked towards the door and opened it.

“How many times do I have to tell you that you don’t have to knock on the door?” they laughed a little and Lena walked to the couch “I believe this belongs to you” she said handing the cape back to Supergirl.

“Oh, right, thank you” she said and took it from Lena’s hand

“So when you’re not being a superhero, you invade people’s offices just to put them in the couch and covering them with your cape?” she said with a little laugh “if that’s your hobby, you need new ones”

“Oh, hum, no, I just, I was flying around the city and I, I decided to check on you, see if you were still working, I was going to offer to take you home, but you were sleeping, and I, I don’t know, I didn’t want to wake you up, you said you don’t sleep very well and that some nights you can’t sleep at all, so I just moved you so your back wouldn’t hurt in the morning” she finish her sentence looking at her hands and fidgeting with her fingers.

“Who told you I can’t sleep?” Lena asked smirking.

“What?” Kara asked, her head snapping up, she looked at Lena who just raised one eyebrow, still smirking while looking at her “hum, well, you see, I was just, I didn’t say you can’t sleep, I just assumed, because you are always working and…”

“No, you just said that I said didn’t sleep well and that sometimes I couldn’t sleep, but I don’t remember telling you this”

“Well, I, maybe you did and just don’t remember”

“Oh Supergirl, I would remember telling you something so personal, no one knows this about me, well, one person does, have you been talking to Kara?”

“Yes, sometimes, just when she needs help, or wants to, hum, interview me or something, why?”

“I’ve only told this to Kara, so obviously she was the only one that knew”

“Miss Luthor…”

“Maybe I shouldn’t trust Kara as much as I do, right?”

“No, no, she didn’t told me anything, I, I, oh, I heard you two, I was flying by CatCo one day, and accidently heard you two talking, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to” Kara said and stared fidgeting with her fingers again. 

“Listening to others people conversation is not very polite” Lena was already back at her desk, pretending to be reading a paper.

“No, it isn’t and I’m very sorry, I promise not to do this again” Kara said sounding ashamed.

“Hey” Lena said looking up at Kara's sad puppy eyes “I was just teasing you, I’m not really mad” Kara only nodded “hey, Supergirl, look at me” she waited until Kara looked up into her eyes “I promise, I’m not mad, I was just kidding” 

“I know” Kara said and walked to the couch.

“Well, then why are you upset?” Lena asked getting up from her desk and walking to the couch to sit besides Kara. 

“I’m not upset”

“Are you sure?” Lena asked laughing at her.

“I’m sure” she said and looked back up “why are you laughing?” Lena touched her forehead in between her eyebrows.

“Crinkle”

“Oh” Kara closed her eyes for a second “of course” she whispered.

“What is it?”

“It’s nothing, I should go, I just came for, hum, for my cape, yeah, it’s hard to fly without it” she said as she got up and putted her cape back on, she was about to leave when Lena called her.

“Hey, wait”

“Yes?”

“I just wanted to thank you, you didn’t have to do this for me, but you were right, my back would’ve been punishing me right now if I had slept on my desk”

“You’re welcome, it was no problem at all”

“It’s just, it feels good to know that is someone out there that cares about you, you know?” Kara just nodded again.

“Lena, I, well, I have to…” she stopped and tried to fix her glasses until she remembered she wasn’t wearing them, she was still dressed as Supergirl “actually forget it, call me if you need anything”

“No, wait, what did you want to tell me? Did something happened?” Lena got up and touched Kara’s arm “is it my mother again?” she asked lowering her voice.

“No, it’s nothing important actually, I have to go, I have something to do in another city”

“Oh, alright, I think Kara is coming anyway, she said that she would come to have breakfast with me, she wouldn’t be able to have lunch because Snapper is giving her a hard time lately”

“Oh Rao, Lena, I can’t do this anymore” Kara said and hid her face in her hands.

“Can’t do what?”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t, I didn’t mean to, I tried to explain, no, I, Rao, this is so hard, I don’t want to hurt you, I really like you, but…”

“Kara calm down, it’s ok”

“No, it’s not, I’m trying to tell you somet…” Kara suddenly stopped talking and looked at Lena “wait, you, you called me, you knew?”

“Yes, I was waiting for you to be ready to tell me, but you got really upset now and I couldn’t wait anymore”

“Oh Lena, I’m sorry, I wanted to tell you, I wanted to as soon as we became friends, but, I was afraid someone would end up hurting you, my sister almost died just because of the fact that she is my sister, so I was afraid of what would happen to you”

“I understand, I’m not mad or anything, I do have to confess that, when I find out I was a bit disappointed”

“Really, why?” Kara asked, looking a bit sad, she thought that Lena didn't see her, well, Kara as a strong figure.

“Oh, hey, don’t get me wrong, I wasn’t disappointed because it was you, I was disappointed because I thought I finally had more than one friend”

“Lena, you do have more than one friend, you have Sam, and Alex really likes you now, and Winn, Rao, Winn loves you, since you two worked together he hasn’t stop bragging about it” she laughed softly and looked at Lena “but how did you find out anyway?”

“Well, Kara, my dear, you are not as good as you think at hiding your secret, after about 5 slips up, a few of those being, flying on a bus, you talking to me about stuff I knew very well I just told Kara, and yes, it happened before, you having to leave suddenly, and, just between us, glasses aren't a very good kind of disguise” she laughed softly.

“Right, Alex had told me this before, but I thought she was just messing with me”

“You know, I also wanted to tell you something, actually, I wanted to ask you something, is that ok?” Lena started to get a bit nervous.

“Yes, of course it is, what do you need?”

“Well, I’ve been trying to work up the courage to ask you, well, I’ve never done this before, but I wanted to ask if you want to have dinner with me?”

“What do you mean you’ve never done this before, we had dinner last week right here in your office silly” Kara said looking a bit confused and laughing a little.

“No Kara, I, I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me?”

“Oh” Kara stopped laughing and looked into Lena's eyes, she was kind of happy but a bit shocked at the same time.

“Yeah, I’ve never asked a girl out, I actually only went on a date with Jack, I never had the guts to talk to any girl, I was afraid of what mother would say, or worse, what she would do of she ended up finding out” Lena said and now it was her turn to fidget with her fingers.

“I would love to go on a date with you” Kara said suddenly sounding excited.

“Really?” Lena’s eyes were shinning with hope.

“Of course, what idiot wouldn’t want to go on a date with Lena Luthor, you are like, the prettiest woman I’ve ever seen” she saw Lena blush with a silly smile on her face

“You think I'm beautiful?” Lena asked, sounding surprised and with a few tears in her eyes.

“Of course I do, you are so beautiful Lena, on the outside and on the inside” she stopped for a second to smile at Lena, she brushed a strand of her from Lena's face and spoke again “can I tell you something too?”

“Of course”

“I wanted to ask you out too, but I didn’t know if you liked girls, you’ve only told me about Jack, so I didn’t want to assume anything, or offend you, I don’t know, I actually just figured this out about myself when my sister came out to me, it was like, all of the sudden, everything I felt when I was around you finally made sense, my sister explained to me what bisexuality, and so much about my life started making sense you know”

“You really wanted to ask me out?” Lena asked still shocked that someone like Kara liked someone like her, Kara nodded at her “I actually just started to understand this part of me when me and Jack broke up, I didn’t really love him, he was an amazing friend and a awesome man, but I didn’t want to date him, but I kept telling myself that I just needed time, that I would end up liking him that way, but it never happened, one day I was watching a movie and a girl was having the same problem as me, and I remember that I started crying when she finally figured out, I cried because I was afraid of what people would think and say, but now I’m just so happy about it, I don’t care about what people will say or think, and I’m not scared of my mother anymore”

“I can’t even imagine what it was like for you, both my mother and Eliza were always very supportive, and now I will introduce you to Eliza, I’m sure she will love you, I’ve told her everything about you, so she probably already knows I had a crush on you” she blushed a little again “anyway, where would you like to go? I will pay”

“No, no way, I asked you out, I will pay, there is a restaurant opening close to CatCo on Friday, I can get us a reservation there and we can go after we finish everything, how about, hum” Lena grabbed her phone and looked at her schedule for Friday “can I pick you up at nine? you will have time to go home and change and I will go get my car”

“You drive?”

“Yes, Kara, I learned while I was in college, mother wasn’t very happy, she said “we have drivers 24/7 for a reason” but I wanted to be independent, you know, besides they always told her everywhere I went, I had no privacy, it was getting on my nerves”

“I see, sorry, I didn’t mean to assume anything, Friday at nine is perfect, I’m already super excited” Kara said while jumping holding Lena’s hand.

“Hey, hum, before you go, I wanted to do something”

“What?” Kara asked, she stopped moving and looked at Lena’s eyes.

“I wanted to know if it’s ok if I kiss you now?”

“There’s nothing I want more right now” she smiled and grabbed Lena’s face and kissed her very softly, still scared she would hurt Lena, slowly they intensified the kiss, a few minutes later they stopped kissing but kept their foreheads together, both of them with a silly smile like 2 teenagers.

“I’ve been waiting for so long to do this” Lena said and opened her eyes to look at Kara.

“Me too, but, now I’m sad that I have to go, I don’t want to go, but, the city needs me right now, but I promise to pass by at night to drag you home if you work late again” she tried to look serious while looking at Lena.

“I’m very sad you have to leave too, but I promise to try to leave a bit earlier today, don’t worry”

“Oh hey, one last thing before I go, tell me if I’m going to fast, I will understand…”

“Just ask already Kara” Lena said, sounding a bit nervous.

“Alright, alright, sorry, hum, do, no, would you like to be my girlfriend?” she looked at Lena nervously and was about to say something else when Lena finally answered.

“Yes, yes, I would love to, I’m, this is just so, I don’t even have words to describe what I’m feeling right now” she finished with a few happy tears trying to scape, she looked at Kara who was also about to cry and kissed her again.

They finally pulled away and Kara walked back to the balcony holding Lena’s hand.

“Alright, I’m going now, but if you need anything at all, you can call me, and if something happens and you can't reach me you can call Alex, sometimes I forget my phone when I leave in a hurry, ok?”

“Alright, thank you, I’m looking forward to our dinner Friday”

“Me too, can’t wait” Kara said and leaned a bit to kiss Lena one last time before flying away from the balcony, she turned around waving at Lena before using her superspeed to go back to the DEO.

She couldn’t stop smiling all day, and was loving how Alex and Winn were constantly asking her what all the happiness was about, and she even heard them betting between the two of them if it was because she was finally going out with Lena, but she got a little offended when she heard Alex saying that Lena was probably the one that asked her out, but at the same time she couldn’t wait to see Winn’s face when she tell them that Alex was right and that Lena had asked her out first, but she decided to wait until after their date, so she could also tell them how it went, she really couldn’t wait for Friday, she had waited so long for this, even though the both of them had already went to lunch and dinner together before, it wasn’t the same thing, it felt more important this time, it felt bigger, and for Kara it was the best feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!


End file.
